


Pecado

by BravePrincipessa



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Portuguese, Romance, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/pseuds/BravePrincipessa
Summary: Vanessa se castiga por se deitar com Mina.





	Pecado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648271) by [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/pseuds/BravePrincipessa). 



O sangue escorria pelas suas costas, as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e gritos saltavam de sua boca. 

Mais uma vez Vanessa estava se castigando por ter dormido com Mina.

Ela se lembra que tudo começou com um beijo inocente quando ambas tinham sete anos de idade. 

Aos dez elas passaram á se tocar e ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que finalmente aos quatorze começaram a aquecer as suas camas. 

Vanessa sabia que era errado. Sabia que era pecado. E era por isso que logo depois de pecar com Mina, ela se trancava em seu quarto e se chicoteava até o dia acabar. 

Ives gostaria que pudesse acabar com aquilo, mas ela não podia. Por que mesmo sendo pecado, Vanessa gostava de sentir a pele da Harker tocando sua carne.


End file.
